


Guardian demon

by PookieWritesFanfiction



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angels and Demons, Demon Kaneki, M/M, Violence, and other things to be added as we progress into the story, hybrid hide, with a whole load of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PookieWritesFanfiction/pseuds/PookieWritesFanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide getting involved in demon business when he himself is not really human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoy the prologue to the series.

Okay so maybe in hindsight it had not been such a good idea for Hide to go out in the middle of the night, just because he had a serious case of the munchies, and being the poor university student that he was he had no food in and only a small amount of money, but luckily he had remembered that there was a restaurant that had cheap raman noodles and they were open until two o'clock in the morning. Which now that that he thinks back at it should have sent the alarm bells ringing in his head but no, even though he is usually very perspective on these kinds of things, he only played attention to the the rumbling of his stomach.

Which had lead him to the situation he is in now getting a stare down by a very handsome, pale skinned, dark haired and misty grey eyes that mind you he would love to get lost in. Well if only the person's eyes hadn't turned into red with black slits in them, with Hide feeling the need to not run but shout out to the person and be like omg your a demon and I would still very much like to get lost in your eyes.

Just what had he gotten himself into this time, falling for a demon and then having to be protected by said demon because other demons are after you, because did he forget to mention that he may or may not be the rumoured half Angel half demon hybrid. Oh he didn't well he was and that just made this whole situation a lot more complicated that he had hoped it would be.


	2. Meeting the demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the meeting with the demons went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

Okay so maybe I should have known form my suspicions that Anteiku raman shop was not a normal place from the time it was open to, and that I should have known not to go when it was about to close, as this is what had led to this situation I am in right now. Backed up against a wall with a looming figure looking down at me, he wasn’t much taller than I am myself but he was intimidating enough to make up for not being taller. Oh and did I mention that his appearance was the exact opposite of mine where he has dark hair I have bleached brown with my brown roots (I really need to remember to dye it again, that is if I survive this night it hasn’t gone so good thus far). And he had steel grey eyes, and mine were a warm chocolate brown and my clothes were as bright as my hair which everyone who knew me could agree that it matched with my personality. His clothes on the other hand I hoped didn’t match his because they were black with more black with a nice hint of BLACK.

“What are you doing here you have seen too much so what should we do with you” the dark haired male had interrupted my thoughts. And reminded me that he had horns on his head and he may or may not be a demon as with the rest of the people in this establishment. And I may have caught them when they were transforming form their more human forms to the less human ones? And also his normal pupil has now become a black slit with the grey iris surrounding it and the normal white sclera and his black wings and demon tail stood out almost proudly.

I was in a bad position indeed.

“We need to eliminate those who know our secret we can’t afford to let the public find out about this we are accepted but that does not mean that the public will like us” this time the one to interrupt my thought pattern was a small petite purple haired girl who mind you didn’t look none too happy that I found their secret out. Not like I mean t to but eh things happen.

The black haired male in front of me was raising his hand as a dark aura surrounded it and that’s when I knew what he was doing he was using black magic the power that the demons use, and yes that means that angels (which also exist, but still not liked much by the public) use white magic. I know so original. Anyway this whole situation means that I only have one choice and that is to use both, normally you cannot use both because only demons and use black magic and angels white magic. And I am a rare being indeed I am a demon-angel hybrid. My mother was a high class demon and my father well all I know was that he was an angel he had died in a war, that was all my mother told me about him. And the male demon in front of me was someone who I recognised not by familiarity but by other people talking about him one of the demon princes. So in order to beat him I would have to use both white and black magic in order to have some chance of saving myself.

With my resolution I changed my appearance to my non-human form which was the same as his with the slits and the horn but with black and white wings a halo and of course a demon tail that I have two off on is just an arrow point but the other is a heart. And my hands much like his were surrounded in black and white.

He had stopped when he looked at my new appearance and took some steps back in astonishment and shock, looks like he knew me from the talk and gossip of others as well.

Everyone as if in a universal gesture everyone had mimicked his reaction, well I had hoped I could live a normal life but it looks like that isn’t going to happen oh well everything was out in the open now.

“Oops I may have forgot to tell you that I am not human either hahaha uhhh hi?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was the second chapter, and remember you can still give me suggestions of what you may like to happen in the story and if fits I will add it to the story. :)


	3. Getting to know the demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that was quite a scene let's get to know the demons shall we.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy and im sorry it took me so long.

Everyone in the room just stood around silently with gazes that were trying to figure out if what they had just witnessed actually happened or if it was just a figment of their imagination, because this was just too real to even be considered well real. Because that would mean that this is the only hybrid in existence that has lived long enough to grow up into a teenager and control both the light and the dark oh their power.

“Those powers both light and dark can only mean one thing you’re a hybrid both an angel and a demon” this time it was the purple haired female who broke the uncomfortable silence.

“Yep that’s me the hybrid Hideyoshi Nagachika but you can just call me Hide for short nice to meet you” the bleach blonde haired boy now known as Hide had spoken in a very chipper voice and held out his hand to no one in particular. But it was met with a hesitant shake from the purple haired girl.

“Touka Kirishima nice to meet you to Hide” this was spoken in such a way that it was strong yet still hesitant at the same time.

“Well this day has been full of surprises my children I think we should close up the shop and have some time to get to know each other in the back away from the eyes that would pry into this situation we have got her” this was spoken by a man who seemed to be very old and wise with a calm complexion which was quite unbefitting of the situation at hand. As he was saying this he went over to the door and flipped the open sign so that it now indicated that the shop was closed. And he made his way over to the dark haired male and picked him up and made his way to the back of the shop.

When we were all sat down the silence had continued to persist until Hide spoke up “Um I know that this is none of my business but is he hurt you know dark haired guy over there"

“Ken Kaneki but I would prefer it better if you just called me Kaneki and to answer your question yes I am hurt but unfortunately there is no healer around here to here to help me at the moment” the dark haired male now known as Kaneki had spoken up.

“I can heal you if you want my healing powers are quite effective if I may say so myself”  
When this had been said all he got as a reply was Kaneki nodding his head, and then Hide made his way over to Kaneki ad kneeled in front of him, and Kaneki had lifted up his top to show the deep gash going from the one side of his hip then it stopped halfway to the over side. Hide had then lifted his hand which had started to glow with a white light on the wound and it had started to heal as soon as contact was made closing the wound up. When Hide had finished he got a handkerchief out of his pocket and cleaned up the blood that had come out of the wound. And if you were to ask him why he carries that around in his pocket well the answer was simple it was because he can.

“Thank you Hide and I have to agree your healing powers are very effective if I may say so myself” he had said this in a way that had mimicked what Hide had said.

“I don’t lie man I told you I was good so you shouldn’t doubt me” after Hide had said this they both just stared at each other in silence ignoring the other people who were present in the room, well that was until Touka spoke up.

“Are you to lovebirds going to acknowledge that fact that other people are present in this room or should we just go and leave you to gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes and forget about the whole world” She looked really angry while she was saying this, and as a response both of the males flushed a very light shade of pink at the accusation that was directed at the both of them.

After they were in the room for about an hour going through introductions on who they were and what to do about the situation, they had decided that since they had a spare room that they would let Hide live with them as he was struggling to pay the rent on his apartment. And at the end of the conversation they had decided that it would be best for Hide to stay the night so he could get the feel of what it is like to live there with them. And that was how Hide had found himself to be living under the same roof as Kaneki a demon, Touka who is also a demon as well as Yoshimura and Nishiki with his girlfriend Kimi who is not a demon but an angel. Welcome to Antieku the café where you can get all sorts of foods including Hide’s personal favourite Ramen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in about half an hour so sorry if it seems too rushed, but I hope you enjoyed it and you can still give me prompts if you want me to put it into the story and I will try my best.


	4. Working at Anteiku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide pondering his situation whilst reflecting back on his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this. I decided that I wanted Hide to be younger as well because why not, and I used the ghoul ranking system in here as well.

It has been about a month since Hide had come to live at Antieku Ramen, and if he was being quite honest he absolutely loved it here, and he and Touka had become best friends who surprisingly once they got to know each other they get along very well. He had also found out that he was the second youngest person who lived their another was a nine year old girl whose name is Hinami, she was a cute girl big eyes full of wonder and always eager to learn something new, and a cute short brown hair that curved inwards slightly. Kaneki was 28, Touka was 26, Nishiki was 30, Kimi was 24 and Yoshimura was 80.

Hide had also started to notice something, when you work here it is like you are being accepted into a new family where they don’t care who or what you are as long as you respect and help them in any way you can when they ask it of you. And Hide really couldn’t for any more than that it was what he had always wanted. That doesn’t mean that his family was bad it was just when he was about nine years old his father had left them, for a reason that he is not aware of, and that was one his mother had changed she had started to distance herself from social interactions as well as her own son. And when Hide had asked where his father had went she would tell him he had very important things to do and that he would be back one day. When she told Hide this she showed him a sad smile and let her eyes wonder upwards towards the sky. And this was when Hide had started to suspect that his mother was not telling him the full story of the reason why his father had left, like it was a bigger part of something else. Maybe it had something to do with what his father was , Hide know who he was and that he was an angel, but he never knew anything more than that, not what his rank was. As you see demons and angels have a ranking system and it goes like this;

SSS: The highest and most powerful rank that there is only a few meet the criteria for this rank.

• SS: Very strong but still not the strongest.

• S: Stronger than the average.

• A: This is the average, for most demons and angels.

• B: No the weakest, but it is also not that high of a rank either.

• C: Very weak and do not have much power.

Hide was a class S as far as he knew, which had a lot to do with the fact that he was a hybrid, and that his mother was a class SS ranked demon, yet he never knew what rank his father had, and for all of his life he wanted to find out. He had a father but he never really knew him, he wants to know the secret that lives behind his mother’s eyes, why looking at the sky is a thing that she does daily. It seems like everyone around him knew something that he himself did not. Sure he wanted to find out what it was but he never knew that it would lead to this, never wanted it to but destiny knew that this was an inevitable outcome.

“Kaneki!” and the shout echoed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another chapter so soon I bet you didn't expect that, so yeah I had a lot of spare time in college and I though hey why not make a new chapter to make up for the fact that it takes me weeks to find the motivation to write a new chapter because I am very lazy. And again you can request for different situations to happen in here and I will try my best to add them in.


	5. His life has no chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons and angels are after Hide now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

It was a normal day in the shop, well kind of normal Hide was the only worker who was there which he found very strange because normally everyone is in the shop even when they do not have work that particular day. He did however find a note saying that he was to look after the shop until they came back from whatever they were doing. The note did not contain what they were doing, or when they would get back. Now don’t get Hide wrong he didn’t mind looking after the shop it was always slow on a Friday, it was just the fact that he does not think that he can handle the responsibility of looking after the shop by himself he was only nineteen for crying out loud, he really does not think this situation could go right in any way.

And he was right and he knew that as soon as a group of angels and demons came into the shop in broad daylight in their non –human forms, yep he was defiantly fucked because they were shouting at him and demanding that he go with them because he was needed in order to draw out the ss ranked couple Himeya Nagachika and Hikaru Nagachika. Hey at least now he knows who his father is and what rank he was, he at least learned something new today. 

But that was beside the point because he has a gang of both demons and angels in the shop whilst everyone else is out on some kind of business adventure or something of the sort. His life is truly a shot dump right now, all of the bad things just get dumped all over his life. Really getting kidnapped was not in his list of things he wanted to happen today, or any other day for that matter, he just wanted to live a peaceful life. Maybe one day become Kaneki's boyfriend when he can finally stop calling Hide a kid he was only sixteen he isn't that young. Or it could be the age difference that could have been the cause of Kaneki denying all of his advances thus far. And now personally wasn't the best time to think about things like that with people who want to kidnap him, and all of a sudden as if they had read his thoughts (which they probably had powers remember?) They had made a move to grab home, but in that moment one of two things had happened firstly the man had gone flying into a wall, and second Kaneki had appeared behind him and teleported him into a plain white room where all of the other Anteiku workers were sitting around him.

What the hell was going on was the only thought that had rushed through his head at that moment in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter took so long I just didn't have enough time to update this story because college is just a bitch and it takes up most of my time. Also sorry for the short chapter I wanted to quickly update this hopefully the rest of my chapters will be longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it so far and I will update my other tokyo ghouls series eventually I have all the story done well mainly there there are some bits that need to be finishers read through though. So I hope you like this for the time being and comment if you have ideas of what I should put into this story and I will see if I can put it in or not.


End file.
